


Coercion

by mm8



Series: MMoM [43]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode s01e05 Raid, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Perhaps Athelstan needs a little persuasion.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [alafaye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye).

Ragnar watches with mild interest as his slave, Athelstan, guts the fishes they caught to feed his family. Athelstan is livid; it is clear from the expression on his face. His brow is furrowed, eyebrows knitted together, and his lower lip is jutted outward. It's clear, at least to Ragnar, that his slave is eager to continue their conversation by the way he occasionally opens but quickly shuts his mouth. The speed in which Athelstan is gutting the fish has increased as well. Perhaps he should order his slave around more often if he gets good results like this. Athelstan is working faster _and_ he looks… attractive, agitated like this. Not that his slave isn't usually attractive in his odd Anglo-Saxon way. But seeing him angry makes him look more _Viking_. 

He looks at Athelstan more fiercely now. Ragnar doesn't understand how anyone wouldn't have wanted to bed Athelstan in his homeland. He's intelligent, well-spoken and most important of all, not bad to gaze upon. Then again, the priest had been taught a ludicrous idea that sex was an act that would anger his god. It was no wonder why Athelstan had never known the touch of another. 

But to never entertain the idea to touch one's own _self_? That seemed almost… barbaric. 

Perhaps Athelstan needs a little persuasion.

"Come here," Ragnar commands his slave as he sits up and swings his legs over the side of bed. 

Athelstan glares at him. He throws down the fish guts rather defiantly and wipes his hands with the rag. He tosses it aside before he does as he's ordered, but stops a few paces before the bed. Ragnar can't help but smirk. 

Ragnar pulls his slave forward by the waist and gazes up at the innocent face. "Tell me, priest, why is your God against you taking pleasure?"

Athelstan blinks. "I do not understand your meaning."

Ragnar frowns. He knows very well that the priest knows his meaning. The issue came up the when he and Lagertha propositioned that the priest join them in bed after they heard his chanting. He has half a mind to hit Athelstan for his foolishness. Most masters would have beaten their slave for such insolence. But he won't. His relationship with his slave is different than most for a reason. 

"Why does your God not allow you to take pleasure from your own body?"

Athelstan gulps, his dark eyes widen. "B-because," he fumbles. "We who are sworn to a life of God a-are to remain pure in His eyes." A flush has crept up Athelstan's neck and his cheeks, adding some nice color to his pale skin.

"And do you still wish to remain pure, priest?"

"Yes, o-of course."

Ragnar slowly strokes a finger from Athelstan's collarbone to his navel as he speaks. "Are you sure? Think of everything I could give you. Everything that you do not yet know of. That your body has not yet felt." He smiles and slides his finger down further south to his slave's crotch. He doesn't want to be so bold as to grasp hold of Athelstan's manhood and scare him off. For now he is content just to tenderly caress it and hope his cock awakens. "Are you sure you want to be pure in _our world_ , priest?"

Athelstan tries to shuck away, but Ragnar holds him steady. He can see that Athelstan is not aroused. 

Pity.

Ragnar holds his slave at arm's length. "What does your God say to watching someone else pleasure themselves?"

Instead of quoting scripture, Athelstan says nothing and turns his head away. 

Ragnar figures that he has his answer. He cups Athelstan's cheek and forces his gaze upon him once again. He smiles reassuringly. "Fear not, I will never lay a hand on you in that way until you are ready. But know this, you _will_ beg me to take you one day." He rubs the stubble on Athelstan's cheek before patting him.

"In the meantime," The descent of Odin leans back on the furs and undoes his breeches. "Let me show you what it means to be truly wicked." 

Ragnar pulls out his cock, and spits in his hand. He closes his eyes and moans as he begins with slow, languid strokes from base to tip. Ragnar almost laughs when he hears his priest beginning to recite his prayers under his breath.

Someday, yes, someday _soon_ , things will be different.


End file.
